Peter Paul Rully/Relationships
Family Bruna Rully Besides of having too much cousins,Bruna is the most close to Pyke starting from the original series.However,they are sometimes starting arguing,and fighting.But they also love each other only in secrets.In In our Home!,when Bruna was greatly attacked by Aggregor,Pyke rarely turn into Cystalio and rarely,and violently attacked and killed Aggregor.But according to him it was just an accident but cries when he saw Bruna survived Aggregor's attack.Making him hugged and kiss his cousin on her left cheek.Once again in Adwaita's Magic,when Adwaita killed Bruna as he shoot her a very powerful blast,Pyke cries,his head turns into semi-red,and violently killed Adwait using his own bare hands.During that time,everyone didn't know how can Pyke killed Adwaita using his hands,but in The End of an Era,it was revealed that he is a half Celestialsapien. Harvy Rully and Richard Rully Pyke,Richard and Harvy are always having a boys bonding every Saturdays.They also enjoys drinking softdrinks and eating Chili Fries or sometimes hanging out in the Arcade.In Tissue on the Way,when Harvey turned into his Necrofriggian form,both Richard and Pyke was surprised.And lastly in Let's Talk about Bivalvan,when Richard turned into his Amperi form,also Harvy and Pyke was greatly surprised.And at first,Pyke thinks that he is Ra'ad.In The End of an Era,Harvy and Richard was greatly surprised when seeing that their cousin is a part of the most strongest species.In the last part of the episode,they turn into their alien forms in order to defeat Atomo. Mike Rully Although Mike only made a cameo in In our Home!.As all of Pyke's family,aunts,uncles,and cousins return home.He was seen helping Pyke's mother along with Bruna who are making cake.Then he is mentioned by Pyke in Highly Heated where he was attacked by Aggregor 2 days ago when spying on him.Also Pyke mentioned that Aggregor absorbs his life to give Aggregor some intelligence. Pyke's Baby Brother Pyke's brother made only a cameo in Back to Normal where his elder brother Pyke take a look at him if he is safe. Mr. and Mrs. Rully Pyke's parents appear in a few episodes.However,in every episode they are appearing,he always asking them if they are in danger. Friends Roy Louie Starting from Carniverse,from the first time Pyke met him,he thinks that he is a "nerd-one" but he says that he is not a nerd.Also Roy is a gentleman,and Pyke is somewhat naughty,they are always having trouble during in battle.But after that fight,they will really sorry to each other.Pyke also called him "bro" or "dude".Pyke often more call him,"a nerdy man of rats".In Whooo,Roy told him that he is his real best-friend. Argit Pyke and Argit are close starting from they met.Pyke enjoys calling him "the ugly rat" and Argit enjoys calling him "gay nerd". In Carniverse,they more act like simple friends than best friends and even enemies. Director James James is Pyke's director since he is a journalist.James is often more father for Pyke.James was mentioned by Pyke in Turtles to Turtles,when Pyke and Roy fight and gets angry to each other,Pyke says that he more like to hang-out with his "great direct dad" than his "nerd friend". James' Assistant Category:Characters' Relationships